Spy Kids Adventures Series
Join Carmen, Juni, Rebecca and Cecil as they go on journeys outside OSS and meet new friends battle bitter enemies and save the world at the same time Sub-Zero Adventure Group members: * Carmen, Juni, Rebecca and Cecil (founders/leaders) * Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus and Marissa (future member/founders/leaders) * T.J., Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus (future member) * Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy, Stacy, and Perry the Platypus (future member) * Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Fred Zilla, and Wasabi No-Ginger (founders/leaders) * Chicken Little, Abby, Runt, Fish, and Buck (future member) * Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico, Classified, Corpral, Short-Fuse and Eva (founders/leaders) * Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Dr. Nifario, Dave, Tim, Mark, Phil, Jarry, Stuart, the Minions, Kevin, Bob, Tom, and Lucy Wilde (founders/leaders) * Max Keeble, Megan and Robe (future member) * RJ (the raccoon), Verne, Hammy and Stella (future member) * Lizzie Mcquire, Matt Mcquire, Gorto and Moranda (future member) * Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Shira, Crash, and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, and Granny * (Sid's Grandmother) (future member) * Kate, Humphrey, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Marcel, Paddy, Garth, Lilly, Winston, Eve, Tony, Princess, Brent, Agnes (the porcupine), and Fleet, Magril, Nars, Daria and Floyd (the porcupine) (future member) * Jared, Simon and Mallory (future member) * Dash and Violet (future member) * Horton and Morton (future member) * Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Weezer, Sheen, Cindy and Libby (future member) * Po, Shifu and The Furious Five (Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper) (future members) and lots more! List of Spy Kids Adventures: * Spy Kids Adventures of A Goofy Movie * Spy Kids Adventures of 101 Dalmations 1996 * Spy Kids Adventures of Scooby Doo And The Zombie Island * Spy Kids Adventures of Scooby Doo And The Witch Ghost * Spy Kids Adventures of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Frankenstein * Spy Kids Adventures of 102 Dalmations * Spy Kids Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove * Spy Kids Adventures of Chicken Run * Spy Kids Adventures of Alvin And The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman * Spy Kids Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas * Spy Kids Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius * Spy Kids Adventures of Scooby Doo And The Cyber Chase * Spy Kids Adventures of Rugrats All Grown Up * Spy Kids Adventures of Scooby Doo; 2002 * Spy Kids Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Spy Kids Adventures of Arthur- It's Only Rock 'n' Roll. Backstreet Boys * Spy Kids Adventures of Ice Age * Spy Kids Adventures of The Incredibles * Spy Kids Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope * Spy Kids Adventures of Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * Spy Kids Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI Return of The Jedi * Spy Kids Adventures of Garfield; 2004 * Spy Kids Adventures of Madagascar * Spy Kids Adventures of Adventures of Garfield 2 * Spy Kids Adventures of Over The Hedge * Spy Kids Adventures of Hammy's Boomerang Adventure * Spy Kids Adventures of Flushed Away * Spy Kids Adventures of Ice Age: The Meltdown * Spy Kids Adventures of Monster House * Spy Kids Adventures of Barnyard * Spy Kids Adventures of Back at Barnyard No Ones Looking * Spy Kids Adventures of Alvin and The Chipmunks: 2007 * Spy Kids Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Spy Kids Adventures of Horton Hears a Who; 2008 * Spy Kids Adventures of Kung Fu Panda * Spy Kids Adventures of Secrets of The Furious Five * Spy Kids Adventures of The Spiderwick Chronicles * Spy Kids Adventures of Star Wars The Clone Wars * Spy Kids Adventures of Bolt * Spy Kids Adventures of Coraline * Spy Kids Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Spy Kids Adventures of Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakuels * Spy Kids Adventures of Merry Madagascar * Spy Kids Adventures of Despicable Me * Spy Kids Adventures of Despicable Me "Home Makeover" * Spy Kids Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Holiday Special * Spy Kids Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2 * Spy Kids Adventures of Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Spy Kids Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Spy Kids Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europes Most Wanted * Spy Kids Adventures of Ice Age: Continental Drift * Spy Kids Adventures of Despicable Me 2 * Spy Kids Adventures of Despicable Me 2: Puppy * Spy Kids Adventures of Despicable Me 2: Training Wheels * Spy Kids Adventures of Star Wars Rebels The Movie * Spy Kids Adventures of Penguins of Madagascar; 2014 * Spy Kids Adventures of Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade * Spy Kids Adventures of Ice Age: Collision Course TV Series * Spy Kids Adventures of Arthur Read Series * Spy Kids Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Series * Spy Kids Adventures of 101 Dalmations Series * Spy Kids Adventures of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Series * Spy Kids Adventures of All Grown Up Series * Spy Kids Adventures of Back at Barnyard No Ones Looking/Back at Barnyard Series * Spy Kids Adventures of Star Wars The Clone Wars Series * Spy Kids Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Spy Kids Adventures of Star Wars Rebels Series Category:Pooh's Adventures